Harry Potter IMing
by jojo16509
Summary: Harry & his friends find a new way to send letters...
1. Proffesors have IM Accounts?

Harry Potter IMing!

Harry- thechoosenone

Hermione- bookluver

Ron- redhead

Snaipe- harrymustdie

Dumbledore- foxymama

1. Professor's have IMing accounts?

thechoosenone has signed on.

**thechoosenone**: am I alone?  
**thechosenone**: HELLO!!!!!

**Thechoosenone**: awesome!!

redhead has signed on.

**redhead**: hi harry!

**thechoosenone**: crud, ron why did you have to come into this chat room?!

**redhead**: sorry harry…

**redhead**: should I leave?

**thechoosenone**: hmmm…

**thechoosenone**: I guess not

**redhead**: YAY!!

bookluver has signed on.

**bookluver**: hi ron hi harry

**redhead**: hi Hermione!

**thechoosenone**: shut up ron how do we know it's Hermione?

**redhead**: dude, look at the screen-name

**bookluver**: HEY WHAT'S THAT SOPPOSED TO MEAN?!?

**redhead**: and I thought you were the smart one!

**thechoosenone**: can it ron!

**redhead**: fine!

**bookluver**: hey you guys what to talk about professor snaipe?!

**redhead**: wow! I'm shocked hearing that from someone as uptight as you!!

harrymustdie has signed on.

**thechoosenone**: who is harrymustdie?!?

**harrymustdie**: it is I professor snaipe!

**redhead**: PROFESSOR SNAIPE HAS AN IM ACCOUNT?!?!?

**thechoosenone**: AND HE NAMED IT HARRYMUSTDIE!?!?!

**bookluver**: hi professor snaipe

**harrymustdie**: hello students… Potter

**redhead**: 'hi professor snaipe' suck up…

Foxymama has signed on.

**thechoosenone**: who is foxymama?

**redhead**: who cares! I call I get to ask her out first!

**foxymama**: it is me Professor Dumbledore! And I will take you up on that date ron!

**redhead**: umm harry some help!?

**thechoosenone**: no way! Bye

Thechoosenone has signed out.

**redhead**: Hermione!!?? Help me!!!

**bookluver**: no way I'm too 'uptight'! Good luck…not!!!

**bookluver** has signed out.

**redhead**: I can't believe I'm doing this but…SNAIPE!!! PLEASE HELP!!!

Harrymustdie signed out.

**foxymama**: so ron…

Redhead has signed out.

**foxymama**: alone again…


	2. Girl Talk

2. Girl Talk

Hermione- bookluver

Ginny- princess_ginny_kins

Luna- loonylove

Lavender- won_wonlover

bookluver has signed on.

Bookluver: hmmm nobody is here…

Princess_ginny_kins has signed on.

Bookluver: hi ginny!

Princess_giny_kins: hi Hermione

Loonylove has signed on.

Loonylove: finally I'm away from lavender!

Loveswon-won has signed on.

Princess_ginny_kins: oh hi lavender!

Loveswon-won: hi ginny, Hermione, and … luna!!

Loonylove: …NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Loveswon-won: what?

Bookluver: her cat died!

Princess_ginny_kins: ya and she just found out.

Loveswon-won: really!?! Omigosh! I'm sooo sorry!

Loonylove: WHY ME!?!?!

Loveswon-won: what was your cat's name?

Loonylove: uhh ron

Loveswon-won: omigosh that totally reminds me of my won won!!

Princess_ginny_kins: how can you like my brother!? Harry is so much better!

Bookluver: are you kidding me!? He would never go for someone like you! (no offense)

Princess_ginny_kins: what is that supposed to mean!?!

Loonylove: RON IS HOT!!!

Loveswon-won: …

Princess_ginny_kins: …

Bookluver: …WHAAAAAT?????

Loonylove: well… I was out of the conversation and umm…

Redhead has signed on.

Redhead: hey ladies!

Bookluver: go away ron!

Princess_ginny_kins: yeah we're talking about girl stuff!

Redhead: oh yeah like what!?!?

Loonylove: BRAS!!!!

Redhead: …

Redhead has signed out.

Loveswon-won: …WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!?!

Bookluver: BECAUSE HE IS A GUY!!!  
princess_ginny_kins: YEAH WHAT KIND OF GIRL TALK WOULD THIS BE WITH… _IT_ IN HERE

Loveswon-won: you guys…whoops I MEAN girls!! Are soo mean to won won! I'm leaving!

Loveswon-won has signed out.

Loonylove: YEESSSSSSSSS!!!! SHE'S GONE!!!

Bookluver: ok now where were we?

Princess_ginny_kins: we were talking about how harry loves me & not you!!!

Loonylove: oh boy here we go again…

Bookluver: what do you mean by that!?!?

Princess_ginny_kins: I mean he would never like someone so nerdy!

Bookluver: you are so mean!!!  
loonylove: here they go again…

Princess_ ginny_kins: oh that's your best come-back!!

Bookluver: shut up ginny!!  
loonylove: I'm leaving!

Princess_ginny_kins: oh so now you tell me to shut up WHEN WE AREN'T TALKING!!

Loonylove: hello???

Bookluver: knowing you, you'd have to read it before you'd understand what I'm saying!

Loonylove: guys?

Loonylove has signed out.

Princess_ginny_kins: great now you scared away luna!

Bookluver: me!?!?! You scared her!!

Thechoosenone has signed on.

Princess_ginny_kins: GET OVER THE FACT THAT HARRY DOESN'T LIKE YOU!!!

Thechoosenone: ummm… Hermione?

Bookluver has signed out.

Princess_ginny_kins: ha! I win! Oh hi harry! So how are you!?

Thechoosenone: hold that thought I'm going to see Hermione

Thechoosenone has signed out.

Princess_ginny_kins: WHAAAAAAAT!?!?!!?!?


	3. The Trio

3. Trio

Ron- redhead

Harry- thechoosenone

Hermione- bookluver

Thechoosenone has signed on.

Bookluver has signed on.

Thechoosenone: hey Hermione… we're ok right?

Bookluver: yeah sorry about ginny she doesn't know what she's talking about sometimes

Thechoosenone: trust me I know!

Redhead has signed on.

Redhead: hey guys!

Bookluver: hey ron!

Thchoosenone: ron! Aren't you supposed to be in detention!?

Redhead: maybe…

Bookluver: what are you doing?! You could get in a lot of trouble!!

Redhead: hey! I was told to type up an essay of why IMing in class is bad!

Thechoosenone: ron!

Bookluver: listen to yourself! You have to type the essay right now!

Redhead: I can chat and write at the same time!

Thechooseone: fine ron it's your head…

Redhead: what do you mean by that!?!?

Bookluver: is snape watching you?

Redhead: yeah! Why?!

Thechoosenone: ouch! I would type that essay before you lose your head!

Redhead: what!!?!

Bookluver: yeah he has a temper…

Redhead: fine I'll be back in about 10 minutes!

Redhead has signed out.

Thechoosenone: wow! He acutely believed us!

Bookluver: well that's the gullible ron we all know!

Thechoosenone: ya got that right!

Bookluver: I can remember when we first met…

Thechoosenone: ya those were good times…  
redhead has signed on.

Redhead: hey guys I'm back!!

Bookluver: hey ron!

Redhead: umm… harry ginny is looking for you…

Thechoosenone: ugh not again…

Bookluver: what? I thought you liked her?

Thechoosenone: umm not really…

Redhead: can we please not talk about that stuff!!

Bookluver: sure ron!

Thechoosenone: quidtich tournament is today

Redhead: we're going to to pumble those slitherins into the ground!

Thechoosenone: ya!

Bookluver: sigh… just don't kill yourselves…

Redhead: but I'm a danger magnet!

Thechoosenone: you sure are

Bookluver: problem is you can't face the danger!

Redhead: hey!

Thechoosenone: you guys want to go get something to eat?

Redhead: FINALLY!! I'm starving!!

Thechoosenone: the grand hall?

Bookluver: ok I'll meet you guys up there!

Redhead: see ya!

Redhead has signed out.

Bookluver has signed out.

Thechoosenone has signed out.


End file.
